


We the People

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Legally Blonde (2001), Newsies (1992)
Genre: Columbia Law School, Columbia University, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Law School AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition on FFN. On his first day at Columbia Law, David makes an unlikely friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We the People

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I haven't posted in forever but I've had writers' block and marching band just started and school starts in two days. Also I literally wrote this in ten minutes to meet a deadline so I hope it doesn't suck.

David made his way to his first class of the day, 11 AM Constitutional Law. It was his first day at Columbia Law and he was nervous. He didn't know anyone or seemingly anything. Once he found the lecture hall, he took a seat next to a perky blonde girl. "Hi," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Elle Woods."

"David Jacobs, but all my friends call me Davey." They talked for a few minutes before Professor Harvey came in. Elle got her Bachelor's in Fashion Merchandising from UCLA. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "I didn't know I wanted to be a lawyer until senior year. I crammed for the LSATs and got a 179."

"179? I killed myself and got a 154! I did pre law at UPitt, not nearly as exciting. That's so cool, Elle."

"That's what my sorority sisters said. They were super supportive."

Harvey was a cool, no nonsense professor. He wouldn't give them busy work but promised they'd be working until the eleventh hour during finals week in December. David figured that with Elle, this class could be more than bearable. 

The two of them grabbed lunch together after class and spilled their whole life stories to each other. David was from suburban Pennsylvania and Elle from upper crust Bel Air. "Our childhoods might as well have been day and night," David said.

"But here we are, each other's first friends on our first day at," she paused for dramatic effect, "Columbia Law School."

As David laughed, he knew that this was most certainly the start of a wonderful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
